


How to bed a god,  Or Robert Downey Jr.’s guide on how to get Chris Hemsworth laid.

by MarbleAide



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been wanting Tom for over a year. Robert thinks he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to bed a god,  Or Robert Downey Jr.’s guide on how to get Chris Hemsworth laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. I don't even know. My brain is too dead to think of anything. All mistakes are mine and WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE 5878 WORDS TO WRITE THIS THING!? FUCK! Again, kink meme. The rule my life. [Click.](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=7793751#t7793751)

“Well, that face isn’t pretty.”

Today, the weather turned in their favor. For the past week, the entire cast had been dying of heat. All of them (with the exception of Mark and Robert, and they had gotten plenty of glares because of it) had to run around in tight leather costumes calling each other ‘Thor’ and ‘Hawkeye’ and the likes while pretending to hate Tom, or rather, ‘Loki’. So, when the heat finally broke, sending Central Park into the fifties and made it actually feel like fall was finally coming, everyone was feeling a little happier then the day before. Everyone except Chris Hemsworth.

The blond only took notice of Robert’s presence by glancing up at him in a short glare before his sights returned on what he had been previously looking at—or rather, who.

Now, Robert didn’t take too kindly to this. He was not a man that enjoyed being ignored. His ego would simply not allow such things, and Chris knew this. It was a common fact, really, so when the older man sat down next to him on the steps he currently occupied to peer around at what was making him scowl so much, Chris was not surprised. He enjoyed butting into people’s business sometimes.

“Okay,” Robert started, pushing the sunglasses he wore down a bit so he could see over them, “So you are either pissed off at Tom over there, or the little six year old girl he is currently entertaining.” There was a pause of silence before Robert turned to face Chris. “Well now, I never thought you were the type to hate kids so much!”

This got him another glare, but at least the attention had been drawn and Robert smiled back at the blond, as smugly as ever.

“Okay, okay, fine, what did Tom do? Come on, you can tell me.” Now he was genuinely curious, as Tom never did anything to anyone—ever. Unless it involved saying ‘thank you’ too often or holding doors open for everyone too much.

He heard Chris scoff beside him and hang his head low, pressing his hands into his eyes. “What hasn’t he done?” He finally said, breaking down in the presence of Robert, who raised an eye brown up over those sunglasses, waiting for an elaboration. To which, Chris gave, “He’s a bastard and he doesn’t even know it.”

“Oh?”

“He never complains, even when he’s dying from heat and needs to take a break.” That glare had returned, moving to the back of Tom’s head across the way where he was still playing with the little girl and making her mother laugh and smile all the while with whatever it was he was saying. But that didn’t matter, as Chris knew it would be some charming words laced with a British accent that left the poor woman totally flustered. Like he always did. “He’s way too polite and proper and puts everyone before him and even—look! He’s all flirty without even trying and great with fucking kids! Like last week when he had the kid up on his shoulders than proceeded to play with him as Loki and let the kid ‘defeat’ him!” Chris snarled, pulling his eyes away before it got too much for him. So he looked at the only thing that would distract him, Robert, and explained further. “How he always twirls his hair in between shoots and doesn’t even notice it. How he says ‘sorry’ even when it’s not his fault. How he constantly licks his lips and fucking—fucking bites them in interviews when he’s trying not to swear! How his eyes just—“

“You’re pissed off at Tom Hiddleston for being too perfect?”

“No, I’m pissed off at Tom Hiddleston for being fucking oblivious! I’ve tried everything too—“

Chris’s voice caught in his throat. He paused, eyes wide, and turning towards Robert. The smug jackass was smiling at him.

“Aw, does someone have a crush?”

Chris turned away, refusing to admit at all that his face was red. Sure, it felt hot, but that’s because he’s been sitting in the sun for a while. And this outfit was hot. Why the hell would he be blushing? It’s only Tom Hiddleston. There is no reason to blush because of that tall, blue-eyed, go—

“Don’t lie to me, Chris.”

He let down his head in shame and defeat, feeling all the more weak and angry because of it.

“Isnowtjusacrus.” He muttered quickly under his breath, as if hoping that Robert would get bored with the entire conversation and just leave him alone to his own miseries. But Chris was not lucky and Robert was still an asshole.

“What was that, darling? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said,” Chris looked up and glared at the older man once more, though the anger was lost as he was still blushing like mad. “’It’s not just a crush.’” There was a little voice in the back of his head just than that started screaming, ‘stop! Don’t do this!’, because he knew this was a bad idea. Of all the people to tell this to, Robert Downey Jr. was probably the worst of them all. But Chris was lonely and desperate and angry, so he didn’t listen. “I’ve been…been trying to get Tom in bed since the second month of filming ‘Thor’, but the guy is so fucking oblivious and naïve he hasn’t even noticed. And I’ve tried everything except blatantly going up to him and saying ‘Let’s fuck.’ I even learned yoga because of him! And now he just stands there being all—all—adorable with children and—and mocking me!”

“Oh my god, you learned yoga because you want to screw a guy?”

“That’s not the point! Just—shut up and leave me alone. I haven’t quite finished glaring at that bastards curly fucking head yet.”

There was silence, but Robert didn’t move to leave at all. Chris turned back to Tom, who was currently letting the little girl inspect Loki’s helmet with great interest, laughing at she tried to put it on and helped her when it almost fell off her head before he scooped her up in his arms and gave her back to her mother. Right then, Chris almost snapped. He wanted to just walk up to the man, grab him by the collar, shove him against the nearest solid object, and ravish him. Fuck consequences and fuck other people watching. And he would have, god help him, he would have, if Robert hadn’t grabbed his shoulder right there and then pulling, him down and told him one thing.

“Yeah, I think I can help you with that.”

God, help him.

\---

“This is stupid.”

“You’re stupid!”

They were sneaking around like it was the middle of the night, except it wasn’t. It was the middle of the day and both grown men looked thoroughly ridiculous ducking behind boxes and peaking around trucks, especially when it was their own movie set. And it was still the middle of the day. Robert had also suggested they wear black turtle necks and ski masks, but at that point Chris was ready to punch him in the face, so he had reconsidered it.

“I feel like an idiot.”

“That’s because you are.”

Just because they weren’t running around dressed like cat-burglars didn’t mean Chris hadn’t reconsidered punching Robert in the very near future. Very near.

They rounded a corner and Robert did a double check before signaling to Chris with a hand gesture that he assumed was supposed to mean ‘coast is clear’, but there was no going over hand signals and gestures before they started this, so Chris was still totally lost. After a while, he simply stopped trying to understand the other man and just went with it.

Everyone else was busy on set, going over lines and trying to get as many takes in before the sun went down. This included Tom. Luckily, Chris and Robert would not be needed for another thirty minutes or so, which gave them the perfect opportunity to, what Robert was now deeming this train wreck of an idea, ‘Step One of getting Chris Hemsworth laid’. Said first step involved breaking into Tom’s trailer.

“You know, he keeps it unlocked.”

Robert, who had been moving around looking for a hidden key, spun around all wide-eyed and appalled.

“He what?”

As if to emphasize (and to make Robert looked like even more if a jackass) Chris moved up the three steps to the door of Tom’s trailer, turned the knob, and opened the door. The look on Robert’s face was priceless and Chris let a smile break out over his face for a second, and than the other had to open his mouth.

“You know that he sleeps with his trailer unlocked and you still haven’t taken advantage of him?”

“For godsake’s, Robert, he trusts me! I’m not just going to waltz into his trailer in the middle of the night and molest him while he sleeps!”

Robert snickered, walking past Chris into the small room of the trailer.

“I’m just saying. I bet you he doesn’t even sleep. He just sits on his floor and does yoga all night. Only in a pair of sweat pants. Cut off sweat pants. Wait—no. Tom seems like the type of guy who does yoga naked. Hot, sweaty, flexible, naked yoga. All night. Alone. Waiting for you to—“

This time, Chris did punch him. Hard. In the shoulder, giving him a dead arm for the neck ten minutes.

“Okay, okay, jeez, just…get in there and do what I told you to do.”

With only a grumble of disapproval, Chris went into the bathroom and did as he was told.

\---

The next morning, around seven o’clock, there came a loud scream followed by line of unknown curses that woke up almost everyone on set, if they were not already awake. Chris Evans was the first one awake enough to figure out where it was coming from, as he had been up since five-thirty to have a morning run. It was only a matter of time before the entire cast, Joss, and other random cast members were standing outside Tom’s trailer.

A second later, Tom came tripping out his door, dripping wet and only wrapped in a towel. Thankfully, Chris (and this was Chris Evans, who was closer, and who was touching Tom’s bare shoulder and back and who was probably so close that he could smell Tom’s shampoo and who wasn’t Chris Hemsworth) caught Tom before he could fall down on the pavement. Chris Hemsworth made a note to break Evans’s hand later that day.

Tom clung with wide eyes to Evans, trying desperately to keep his towel wrapped around his waist, but it kept slipping. Hemsworth could see how perfect those pale hips were and just how long those legs went on for. Suddenly, his mouth went dry.

“Tom, Tom! Calm down! What in god’s name happened?!” Scarlett asked, moving forward to try and calm the man down who still seemed too pale and freaked out to do much of anything.

“I—well, you see, oh god I’m going to sound like a loon, but—Okay, I was taking a shower and when I got out of it, the steam had fogged up the mirror and spelled out ‘I love you’ in it. And I get that it sound quite adoring, really, but it—“

And Chris stopped listening right then. Partly because Tom was too adorable with his stuttering and his wet skin and falling towel that Chris simply couldn’t take any more of it without going completely insane. And partly because he needed to find Robert and punch him again.

\---

“Okay, so the mirror writing didn’t work.”

They were sitting on the steps of Central Park again on another short break. Chris was nursing a bottle of water and Robert was nursing another dead arm.

“Clearly. He thinks he’s being haunted by a ghost or something.”

“Hm, maybe the flowers would have been easier…okay, no worries. Part One failed, so that just means we have to move on to Part Two.”

“Where are you getting this from? Some strange tween-seventeen magazine?”

Robert did not justify that with an answer.

\---

That day when the sun finally set and filming was over, Chris set about putting Part Two of Robert’s idiotic plan into place. Really, he had no idea why he was still listening to him, seeing as the first part already failed miserably and now Tom was terrified of ghosts watching him shower. But Chris had no other strategies to follow up on, so he might as well amuse Robert while he can.

Chris walked with Tom over to the costume trailers where they always went to at the beginning and end of everyday to go from being normal actors to being Norse gods. For a while, they walked in silence. If Tom were more observant, he would have noticed how terribly agitated Chris seemed. The blond fidgeted left and right as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin, walking so close to the man he admired and was currently trying to bang. Well, he had been trying to bang him for over a year now. But that wasn’t the point.

“Ah—Tom?”

The call of his name brought Tom to Chris’s attention, though he still didn’t notice how nervous the other seemed. It was never like Chris to be nervous, especially around Tom as they had become so close in the past year of working together. There simply couldn’t be anything uncomfortable about them talking.

“Yes, Chris?”

“I just—ah—wanted to say that I think you did a fantastic job today on set.”

The statement made Tom laugh, to which Chris felt his heart skip a beat. That sound always caught him off guard. It just sounded too perfect in his ears.

“Yes, well, thank you. I don’t suppose it is too difficult pretending to get kicked around by Scarlett and Jeremy all day though, hm?”

Chris just smiled back at him, trying to look as sincere as possible, all the while Robert’s voice sounded in his ears telling him that ‘flattery will get you everywhere, just take control of the situation, tell him what you want’ over and over again.

“Yes, well, I mean—you’re lips—“

Tom cocked an eye brow up at him and smiled even wider.

“What about my lips?”

“They, uh—“ They’re sexy. I want to kiss them until their red and bruised. I want to watch as your lips wrap around my cock and—“—They look like they’re getting chapped. I mean…in the cold air.”

As if on cue, Tom’s smile fell and Chris watched as that pink tongue came out to lick his lips, biting ever so slightly on the bottom lip before disappearing once more within his mouth. Fuck.

“You’re right. They are getting a little chapped.”

No further conversation between them was exchanged as they entered the costume trailers and changed out of their capes. Chris was gone before Tom could slip back into his jeans and jacket.

\---

“I hate you.”

He was currently laying on Robert’s bed, groveling in his own pathetic ways and self pity.

“So he didn’t go for the flattering at all?”

“No! I told him he had chapped lips! How is that flattering? And how is that supposed to get me laid?”

Robert was pacing. He had been doing that for five minutes now, trying to think up of more ridiculous things for Chris to do so he could humiliate himself.

“It’s not! You did it wrong!”

Chris sighed, then sat up. He could not deal with this anymore. It was too stressful and not getting him anywhere. At best, Tom would still be totally ignorant and not think of him as a weirdo by the end of this whole experience.

“Look, Robert, I appreciate your help, but it just isn’t working.”

“No wait! I got it! Just…just ask him to dinner!”

His hand was already on the door, ready to leave, and he should have, really he should have, but Chris paused, sighed again, and let his hand fall away. It was worth a shot.

“Fine. I’ll ask him to dinner.”

And Part Three of the Plan started.

\---

Chris was glaring at Robert. He was glaring at him so fucking hard right now, because he was not close enough to hit him. Which he was pretty sure was intentional as Robert had picked the seat at the table farthest away from Chris. The jackass.

The plan was going well, for once. It had almost been perfect. That is, until Jeremy had overheard Chris asking Tom to dinner. And Tom, being Tom, asked if he wanted to join them. To which turned out to be the entire main cast of The Avengers going out to dinner on Friday night. And Chris wasn’t even sitting next to Tom!

It was all great fun, as dinner with everyone always was, though Chris couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it as much as he would have liked, knowing that this was only supposed to be Tom and him out to dinner. They would have laughed together at stupid jokes and poked fun at each other as they always did before going back to the set and fucking like bunnies against any surface Chris could find that would support them. But, of course, nothing could be that simple. He was only so glad when their desserts all finally came out as the fact that this was almost over calmed his mind.

Except, Tom had ordered the chocolate-mousse layer cake with a side of vanilla ice cream. He probably didn’t even notice as he tongue fucked that spoon and let out little sexy moans of pleasure at the taste of it. He only smiled and laughed like he always did, eating away at the goddamned cake that Chris wanted to be right now. He had waited too long to eat his ice cream, trying to get it into his mouth now as it dripped all over the plate, the spoon, and his fingers. Chris could only watch as Tom smiled, licking his lips of the melted cream before sticking each and every finger into his mouth to suck them clean.

“Please, excuse me a second, I think I need to go wash my hands…”

And that’s when Chris had had enough.

“I think I need to do the same.” He said, quickly followed on Tom’s heels. Tom hadn’t even noticed him following behind him until they were inside the rest room and Chris had grabbed him by the arm, twirling him around to press him up against the bathroom wall. There was no waiting for a reaction, no statement of confusion, just Chris’s mouth pressing against Tom’s, stealing his words and breathe and tasting the last remains of chocolate mousse and vanilla ice cream and everything that was Tom Hiddleston.

He pulled back just enough to let Tom breathe, panting, and Chris could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“When we get back to set, if you are not in my trailer by the time I am, I am going to find you, strip you naked, and fuck you on whatever solid surface I can find at the moment. I promise you that.” He whispered in Tom’s ear before pulling away, leaving the older man trembling and shaken as he left the bathroom, and him, behind.

\---

When Chris got back to his trailer after dinner, Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. Chris had to take a second to not only prove to himself that this wasn’t a dream, but also thank god above that this was actually real, before moving forward to pounce. He had Tom pinned under him before the other man could say a word, already kissing his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip, asking for permission.

“Chri—hmmm—Chris, really, I—hn! Just—s-stop for a second!”

Chris groaned, but pulled away enough to give Tom room. He held himself above the other, who was now lying back on the bed, his long legs dangling from the edge. He had a pleasant sort of smile on his face, one that didn’t show teeth but still looked too perfect to be real. He couldn’t help it as he leaned down, nuzzling against that long neck.

“Please,” He mumbled into skin that smelt of fresh grass and sweat. “Please don’t tell me to stop. I don’t…”

He heard laughter and pulled away, looking down at Tom with a quizzical look, cocking his head to the side.

“What’s so funny?”

“You.” Tom still laughed, but managed to get his words out. “Why would I want you to stop? I’m here aren’t I?”

And that—that made Chris’s heart leap in his throat.

“I just never thought you’d finally get the nerve.”

His eyes went wide, staring down at Tom. He had asked Tom out to dinner. They went to movies together, alone. He broke into his trailer to write ‘I love you’ on his bathroom mirror. For fuck sake, he sat through learning how to do yoga for two months just so he could look at Tom’s ass every time he bent over! Chris was going to kill him.

Right after they fucked.

Chris’s lips returned to Tom’s once more with vigor, and this time Tom leaned up to return the kiss, their lips crashing together was anything but graceful. Chris noted how they were a bit rough from the weather, just as he had said before, but now there was a taste of artificial cherry around them, smearing a thin layer of pink across already too pink lips. How could he have missed Tom putting on chap stick? How could he—

“T-that face,” Tom muttered, pushing back for a second to breathe, his hands already tangled in strands of Chris’s blond hair. “You’re…you’re thinking too hard. Please stop it.”

Chris just smiled. “As you wish.”

They fought for dominance, biting and licking their way into each other’s mouths to taste the lingering flavors of dinner—chocolate and vanilla and rosemary and mint—all mixing together on their tongues until they couldn’t remember who had what and didn’t care to try and remember.

Hands moved around on still covered bodies, Tom’s fingers scrapping against Chris’s scalp as the blond’s own hands roamed around his sides, memorizing every rib covered by that thin layer of fabric until he got to hips and could go no further with such tight jeans getting in the way.

“Chris—Chris, please.” Tom was begging, squirming already under Chris’s light touches as his clothing grew more and more uncomfortable as those calloused fingers explored.

“Clothes.” Chris said, trying to remember how to form a proper sentence but failed miserably every time as he still couldn’t believe Tom was currently on his bed, below him, withering, and still being so fucking polite about it all. “Just—fuck—too many clothes.”

Tom nodded his agreement, fingers removing themselves from his hair so he could move up onto the bed; long legs kicking out to shift him up near the pillows and head board, kicking off shoes and removing his always-present leather jacket and the white t-shirt underneath. Chris followed him up, practically crawling forward as he too removed his own shoes and socks; clumsily getting his grip on the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

Tom’s breathe caught in the back of his throat, making him gasp.

Chris smirked, all squinty eyes and cocky. “Like what you see here?”

Tom wanted to hit him for saying such a thing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the other shirtless before (he’s even blatantly called him a ‘chiseled god’ during an interview), but right now, now it was so much better. Now there were no cameras watching and no one to tell them to hurry up. No one too look at Chris expect for him. And, yeah, he liked that.

“F-fuck.” He breathed out; groaning as he felt Chris shift and a knee was quickly shoved between his legs, pressing hard on his growing erection. It wasn’t enough and too much at the same time. He groaned, moving his hips down to grip that knee into his clothed cock, trying desperately to get more of that sensation. He didn’t even care that Chris was still smirking down at him, watching as his body rutted down against his leg, not touching him more than that.

“Are you going to come in your jeans like a teenager?” Chris taunted, pressing that much harder into Tom’s crotch to earn him a high pitched groan as Tom threw his head back, exposing that long slender neck.

“Not…fair…you a-asked me…here.” He moaned the words out as Chris removed his leg, leaving him feeling so wanting and vulnerable all at once.

“That I did.” He purred out, “And now that I have you, I intend to take full advantage of that.”

Chris’s body covered Tom’s own with ease, pressing him back down into the bed. Tom could only lay there and take it as Chris moved down his body, his hands warming up every skin of skin they touched, sending little shivers up Tom’s spine. His hands curled in the bed spread under him, trying to keep him grounded with the pleasant little pain of knuckles curled too tight and the burn of course fabric against his palms as he pulled too hard. Chris kissed and licked against Tom’s collar bone, biting down to leave marks right under the area he knew the Loki costume would cover. He watched all too pleased with himself as the skin turned bright red under his attention, outlining the shape of his teeth. He listened closely as Tom slowly lost his sensibility above him, groaning and letting out little sighs of pleasure as his body arched and bent in ways he could only ever remember him do during their yoga sessions together. And Chris smiled, because he knew Tom could bend even more.

His mouth made its way down his body, stopping here and there to pinch and prod and leave more bruises that would stay for a week before disappearing. Just so Tom would have to look in a mirror and remember this night; remember what Chris had done to him.

Hands rubbed circles all along sharp hips, tickling the skin right above the waist band of his jeans, running his fingers up and down his sides and stomach, teasing and taunting just to drive the older man insane.

“Jesus, Chris, just— _please_.”

And how could Chris deny something that was asked so kindly?

Both their pants came off easily enough, followed quickly by underwear, which left both men now fully naked. Chris had to stop for a moment, panting and sweating with too much body heat and need. Tom wasn’t doing much better, but at least Chris wasn’t flushed all the way down his neck.

“What…are you staring at?” Tom asked when Chris made no move to continue. Sharp blue eyes simply gazed down at him, roaming up and down his body, making Tom squirm.

A hand pressed against his thigh made him stop.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to see you like this?” Chris asked all breathy and seductive. That hand pressed a little harder, moving in. Tom let out a whine. “For over a year now, I’ve always wanted to know what you looked like completely naked, under me, and begging. And now…” The hand came lower, grasping Tom’s hard cock at last, making the man scream out and arch his back into a perfect bow over the bed. “You’re beautiful.”

Their mouths came together in a rush of movement. Chris leaned forward, stealing the rest of that scream away as his hand jerked Tom off, the movement becoming easier as his hand covered in pre-come, slicking the way. Tom was almost on the brink of tears, finally letting his back down as his arms came to wrap around Chris’s neck for support, trying to remember how to breathe and how to think as his hips jerked involuntarily into Chris’s open hand.

“C-Chris—I—I can’t—“

Almost immediately after that, the hand wrapped around him let go, leaving him dripping and wanting more. A chocked sob left Tom’s mouth, his body convulsing in pent up energy and pleasure. He was so close.

“No. I want you to come with me inside you.”

“Fuck!” Tom cursed, loving the image in his head almost a little too much. “Than—hurry up!”

“Do you have any…lotion or something?”

“No, I’m not—I’m—just, damn it, give me your hand.”

He didn’t wait for an answer and simply took Chris’s hand in his own, bringing the other man’s fingers to his mouth and sucking two in. At such a sight, with Tom’s tongue lapping at his fingers, sucking them into his mouth and making sure they were entirely covered, Chris almost came. Right there. Because, holy fuck, this was even better than he could ever imagine. Fuck the ice cream.

“Okay—t-there! I think that should be fine…” He muttered out, trying to keep his voice calm as he pulled back his hand, though Tom wouldn’t let it go until his fingers were pulled out with a wet ‘pop’. Oh god.

There was no more waiting as Chris shifted Tom around, lifting his legs up to press them into the man’s chest, knowing he could take the stretch. Knowing he could take so much more. The first finger brushed ghost like over Tom’s entrance, making his breath hitch in his throat, biting his lip hard as he nodded his approval, feeling as Chris pushed the digit in.

Tom groaned, both from the strange feel of it all and the almost-pleasant burn that accompanied it. Chris was kind enough to wait a moment as Tom adjusted, though that moment may have been too little as he quickly thrust his finger in and out of the other a few times, watching as his chest rose up and down with the heavy beat of his heart, feeling at those muscles tensed all around his fingers, trying to pushing him out and pull him in at the same time. As he felt Tom finally relax, he pressed in the second, loving how he stopped breathing for that moment and every muscle in his body went taunt before Chris started moving his fingers again, together, in and out, in and out, stretching and scissoring and twisting until Tom was good and ready, moaning and withering under his, begging for more.

He loved the sound Tom made as he removed his fingers; something in between a beg and a whine, his hands clawing at Chris’s shoulders, telling him to put them back. Chris only smiled, holding back the comment of ‘don’t worry, I think I have something better for you.’ He gripped Tom’s knees, pushing them even further back until he could clearly see the joints in Tom’s spine as they stretched and curled to get his legs that high. There was no pain showing on Tom’s face at all. Chris made the note to see just what Tom’s limits were, but that was for later. Right now, he had better things to worry about.

He hadn’t noticed when Tom had started a mantra of ‘please’ at him, begging with his eyes and his hands and his mouth as the blond took his time positioning his cock before, finally, pressing his hips forward in a hard thrust straight into the body below him.

“OH, _GOD_!” Tom hissed out, thrashing his head left and right with the burn of it all as Chris shoved even further inside him until there was nowhere else to go. He dug blunt fingernails into Chris’s back, leaving his own lasting mark of this night. He could feel Chris’s mouth right by his ear, panting and shivering with the need to pull out and thrust back in, but he was considerate. He would wait.

For a few minutes, they just lay there, wrapped in each other’s limps, breathing out hot air and shaking with pent up pleasure.

“Fuck…god, I—Chris, goddamn it, _move_!”

It was the only thing he needed to hear, pulling out fully to only thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt to watch at Tom’s beautiful face contorted into pure pleasure, taking everything he gave. The pace was rough, with no rhythm whatsoever. He moved frantically, having waited for this moment for over a year. To hear the man below him moan out his name in ecstasy, blue-eyes blown black in pleasure. His mouth hung open in a forever-pant as he needed all the air he could get to scream it back out as Chris thrust back into him, hitting his prostate over and over.

“Oh god, oh god, Chris—I’m— _fuck_ —I—“

Chris moved down, kissing him to cover the words of concern as he kept moving, not relenting at all as he felt the body below him tense completely. Those hands grabbed at his skin, scratching and pulling as Tom screamed out his release inside Chris’s mouth, who swallowed it all. He felt the hot come cover their skin, making their already sweat-sticky bodies even stickier as Chris continued on, holding Tom limp in his arms as he thrust inside his loosening body a few more times before finally reaching his own limit, calling out Tom’s name as he came deep inside the man, who shook as his over-sensitive body twitched with too much pleasure.

Chris collapsed on Tom’s body, groaning as he rolled off to the side, softening cock sliding out of Tom’s body. They turned towards each other, smiling lazily at one another in the aftermath glow of sex.

“So…”

“So…”

Tom smiled. “Was it worth waiting a year?”

Chris laughed. “Only if I get to do it again.”

Tom pulled him into one finally kiss before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

\---

The morning came too earlier, as it always did. The sun blinding Chris as it came in through his window, the thin blinds doing nothing to shield him from the powerful morning rays. He groaned, burying his face into Tom’s neck, trying to hide from waking up.

Tom had been awake for an hour already, laying in Chris’s powerful grip, sliding his fingers through the blond’s hair, waiting for him to stir.

“Hey, Chris?”

No answer came.

“Chris?”

A grumble. “What?”

“I was wondering…it _was_ you who wrote ‘I love you’ in my bathroom mirror, right?”

Chris looked up at that, appearing sheepish. “Uh…yeah. That was me. It was Robert’s idea though.”

Tom only smiled, continuing to run his fingers through Chris’s hair. “Good. I was scared it was some crazed fan that broke into my trailer or something. Also, Robert is an idiot.”

“Don’t worry, I already punches him a few times for it.”

“Good.” 


End file.
